The Blue Beauty of the Water
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Kouga starts to fall for a young 1/4 demon girl. But her past lover wants her back. See what unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A friend of mine came up with this story and I just felt it deserved to be seen. So please give it a try, and of course we don't own any of the InuYasha characters. The credit for this story goes to "Sapphire Hirugashi"**

~The Blue Beauty of the Water~ *Chapter one the meeting*

/ warning canonxoc if you don't like canonxoc then this story isn't for you/

It was a normal summer like day in the fedual era as Kagome with her friends were tracking Naraku. As usual as they come across a girl who appeared to be human but her hair was blue quite unusual for a girl, but not for this time period to have. As Miruko being the pervert he is walks over to the girl. Sango of course gives the glare that makes him nervous as hell.

The girl with blue looks at them and ask: "May i help?"

Kagome looks over to her and nodded: "Have you seen a demon by the name of Naraku around here?"

The blue girl responded with a simple no, she haven't.

As kagome nods. "Well thank you. Um...what's your name?"

The blue girl look at kagome and responded. "I am Himeko, of Yuji the demon clan."

Inuyasha looked at the blue girl. "You, a demon?" He asked trying to not laugh but obviously failed.

Then out of nowhere Kagome yelled. "Sit boy!" Causing the half demon to crash into the ground. As he muffled a few words. Kagome looks over to Himeko. "So, if you're a demon how come you appear to be human?"

Himeko looks down as she didn't respond to Kagome in shame that was mostly human instead of being half or even full demon. All was silent before she could answer as she says. "I'm 1/4 demon". Was her response to Kagome's question.

Suddenly small vorex of wind had appeared in the distances. Along with the other two wolves know as Ginta and Hakkaku following behind yelling for the head of the wolf demon tribe Kouga to slow down.

Stoping on top of InuYasha's back, he started to flirt with Kagome.

Sango gave a heavy sigh. "Here we go again."

"Again?" Himeko asked. "What do you mean by that demon slayer?"

Sango had replied back to Himeko, explaining how InuYasha and Kouga were indeed love rivals for the same girl.

Himeko nods trying not to laugh as Kouga and InuYasha were fighting and getting into eachothers face.

"Would you cut it out!" Kagome shouted at the two males fighting over her.

Himeko failed to hold in the laughter catching the attention of Kouga and inuyasha as they both look at her.

"What's so funny?!" Ask Inuyasha looking at Himeko.

Himeko then apologized. "Sorry, sorry." She said wiping her tears from laughter away.

Kouga look away from Himeko and InuYasha. "Anyway Mutt, Naraku just pass this area not to long before this human appeared." Kouga said pointing at Himeko.

Himeko twitch. "Who you calling human? wolf!" She yelled at the wolf prince of the wolf tribe.

It was then the wolf prince yelled back at Himeko. "Who else besides you! You reek of human!"

Himeko was now getting angered as she glared at Kouga trying to fight the urge to slap him silly, as she sighs calming down and saying. "You know what wolf, you're not worth it." She said walking away from Kouga and the rest of the Inuyasha gang.

Kouga looked over at Himeko. "What, you scared or something?"

Himeko glared back and said. "No, why would I be scared of a stupid wolf like you?!"

"What was that?!" Kouga growled out.

"You heard me W-o-l-f!" Himeko said walking off.

Kouga chase after. Obviously in raged.

Inuyasha just stared dumbfounded. "What just happen?"

Kagome and the others shrugs as Ginta and Hakkaku followed Kouga. Obviously mad at Himeko for her insulting words towards their leader Kouga.

Himeko was still walking away while hunting for food for dinner. Kouga was slowly following behind as InuYasha's gang left on the scent of Naruku.

But why wasn't Kouga going after him as well? Was he distracted by the blue hair girl? Or did he just want to pick a fight?. Himeko grab her sword pointing it at Kouga. "Why, are you even following me wolf? Isn't the one you're after called Naruku?" she said questioning his motived

Kouga held up his hands. "How do you know about Naruku, human?" He ask her with a serious look on his face.

"I honestly don't, but I do know a lot of people are after him including you." Himeko said looking back at him then asked. "Just who is he why are all of you after him?"

Kouga look away from her as he said. "I'm after him to avenge my tribe"

Himeko pulled away her sword as she looks at him. "Revenge huh?"... Kouga nodded as Himeko said. "Well I wish you luck."

Kouga smirk. "Well I don't need luck. I'll make that bastard pay before dog breath does."

Himeko just shook her head slightly as a grin appeared on her face. She turned around to leave back to her village as Kouga says. "Wait, human before you go what is your name?"

Himeko look back to him. "I'm Himeko of Yuji demon clan. And you wolf?"

Kouga responded. "I'm Kouga leader of the wolf tribe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The Pendant of Memories and New Beginings

It had now been a few weeks since Kouga and Himeko met, as Himeko was laying on a bed in Kaede's village. She was spotted by Kagome and InuYasha. They found her shortly after she had managing to out run a demon. Now tired and having a high fever she was resting.

It was now a few hours later and Himeko was waking up. She looked around at her surroudings, and noticed they were unfamilar. "W-where am i?" She asked, her voice had a raspy tone.

Himeko was trying to get up when Kagome notice. "Oh good, you're awake Himeko." Kagome said, with a sigh of relief.

Himeko nodded. "What happen to me exactly?" She asked.

Kagome then told Himeko what happened. "You were passout in the forest outside of the village, with an awful fever."

Himeko nodded but felt a bit dizzy, but that's expect with one being sick isn't it? She tried to stand up, But Kagome push her back down gently. "Take it easy, you're still sick.

Himeko nodded her understanding.

"Come on Kagome we need to get going before Naruku makes off with another jewel shard." InuYasha said walking into the hut.

Kagome looked at him a bit annoyed. "Okay, okay." She said getting up leaving Himeko behind with Kaede.

Hours passed

Himeko and Kaede were talking she explained that while trying to get some fresh fruit. A demon not much bigger than her had chase her down, and knowing she was only a 1/4 demon she couldn't do much. She felt useless and powerless.

Kaede nodded and said. "Well dear child, you do not need to feel weak. For everyone is strong in their own way." Keade explained trying to encourage Himeko.

Himeko nodded with a bit of a smile as she got up. She went outside for some fresh air then looks up to the stars. 'It's so pretty tonight.' she was lost in thought. Until she notices something come out of the bushes. She smiled thinking it was probably a small creature like a rabbit. Until she got the scent it was a demon but a small demon by the name of Shippo.

'It's that little fox demon' Himeko thought as she looks to him. "We've meet before haven't we? your name is shippo right?" She asked the young fox demon.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, we have you're Himeko you're 1/4 demon right?"

Himeko smiled. "Indeed I am." She said responding to Shippo's question. Himeko heard a loud growl come from her stomach. She looks to Shippo. "Say, are you hungry as well?"

Shippo nodded as Himeko invited him in for some soup made by Kaede, while thinking back to why was the demon chasing her? Did she have something the demon wanted? Or did the demon just like to pick on those who are weaker than it.

It was then Shippo broke the slience between all of three of them. "Say, Himeko didn't you have a necklace on when we met?"

Himeko looks over to Shippo and nodded now just realizing that her beloved pendant given to by her father was now gone. "I-I guess I lost it, Shippo."

"Well I'm sure you'll find it, lets look for it tomorrow it's already late anyway." Shippo said.

Himeko agreed and soon the three drifted off to the sleep.

Meanwhile Later that night

Kouga along the other two wolves Ginta and Hakkaku. They had been following a demon with a jewel shard. Kouga had stop once the demon had dissapered. "Damn where did he go?"

As always Ginta and Hakkaku were out of breath after following Kouga. It was then Hakkaku notice something. "Hey Kouga, there's something over here." he said pointing the object that was sparkling in the moonlight.

Kouga had jump down from the tree in Hakkaku's direction, and looking at the item noticing it had Himeko's scent. "It belongs to that girl, Himeko."

Ginta and Hakkaku blinked and said. "You don't think, something bad has happen to her do you Kouga?"

Kouga looked down at the item and pick it up. The item was a lavern pendant necklace "No, I'm sure she's still alive." He said before disappearing back into his wind vortex, as Ginta and Hakkuku followed behind yelling for Kouga to slow down into the night until the next day.

The next day

Himeko had woke up along with Shippo. Kaede had already left to attend to somethings in the village. So Himeko went with shippo to the last place that she had seen her pendant.

After searching for some time. She sighed. 'It's not here, how could that be? Did that demon take off with it?' She thought.

Hearing Himeko heavy sigh, Shippo looked over at her. "Himeko?" Shippo asked.

Hearing her name she then looks at Shippo. "Yes, what is it?" She asked, to Shippo calling her name.

"That necklace was very improtant to you huh?" asked Shippo.

Himeko nodded. "My father gave it to me when I was a small child." She said in response to Shippo's question.

They were getting ready to leave, when Himeko got the scent of the demon who was chasing them. She pulled her sword from it's sheath and pointed it at the demon, that was chasing her as she looked back at Shippo. "Go leave now!"

"What?! But Himeko" shouted Shippo.

Himeko glared at shippo. "I said leave!" She said, while trying to fight the demon off.

She wasn't on her guard and got hit in the gut. Coughing she spit out some blood as the demon looked at Himeko.

"How weak, do you honestly think you can defeat me human?"

"Just who the hell, do you think you're calling human?!" She said in responce while trying to get up. Suddenly she caught the scent of a wolf. 'K-Kouga?' she ask in thought, as Shippo left in fear.

she got up and tried to fight the demon off again as Kouga came out of nowhere and kicked the demon away from Himeko.

Himeko blinked. "K-Kouga what are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

Kouga looked back at her and said. "I came to give this back to you, it belongs to you right?" He asked, holding out the necklace.

Himiko nodded as she took the necklace. Then she smiled and said. "Thank you, Kouga."

"Well see ya later." Kouga said before running off, with Ginta and Hakkaku following him.

Himeko was smiling as she looked at her necklace. "Looks like there's new memories to be made huh father?" she said walking back to her own village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mixture of Old and New Flames

It has now a week or so, since Kouga and Himeko had met again. As Himeko was arriving to her home she spotted the old flame of her heart, Keiko Hyuma. Keiko was a charming younger man with the wisdom of older men. Keiko who had broken Himeko's heart a month ago before she met Kouga.

Himeko remained slient, as Keiko passed her she tried to hold her tears back. As she entered her home she looked back to make sure the door was closed, while going up to her room. She tried forget about the times they had together as once lovers to be as more tears fell down her face. They had been in love for three years. She thought he would have purposed to her but she got dump instead.

Even though it had been a month, she hasn't forgotten about it. A few hours had gone by she couldn't cry anymore as an image of Kouga was appearing in her head as a new question popped into her head. 'A-Am I caught between Kouga and Keiko?' She thought as she caught the scent of the very wolf she was thinking of .

Turns out Naraku's scent was close to her village. Himeko open the window to her home and called to him while waving hi. The wolf demon prince of the northern wolf tribe waved hi back to her. Walking over to Himeko Kouga asked. "Hey there, say you haven't smelled anyother scents around here? I mean other then mine."

Himeko nodded. "I'm guessing this is Naruku's scent?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, it's his." He said then noticed the tear stains on her face. "You were crying, why? Who's the bastard that hurted you?"

Himeko had given him a smile although, it was a fake one and said. "It's no one really."

Kouga gave her a concerned look. 'Himeko?' He thought.

"You should get going, you want to beat InuYasha to Naraku's don't you?" Himeko ask looking at him. Kouga nodded and left to follow Naraku's scent. Himeko look down thinking to herself. 'I hate lying, but I don't want to slow him down.'

Himeko headed to her own bed as Keiko was watching from behind. "So, he's the guy who Himeko wants. Well wolf just watch your step."

It was night time when Keiko decided to get his past lover Himeko back. By telling a certain wolf in thought that he better watch his step. As the night went on Keiko left going back to his own home to develop a plan on how to win her Himeko back. "There's was no way I'm letting that wolf Kouga have her." An evil smirk was on his face, as his plan was coming together. He headed to bed, until tomorrow when he would put his plan in motion.

A few hours later into the night Himeko had woken up. Her throat was dry and thristy so she went to the water bucket to get some water. She yawned going back to bed once she was done drinking the water. She gave a heavy sigh. 'Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" She thought as she went to sleep.

~The next day~

Himeko had woken up, and so had Keiko. Keiko was outside waiting for Himeko. As Himeko got up and ready for the day. She put her sword to the side of her kimono for easy access for hunting her food. As she went outside she notices Keiko then ask. "What are you doing here Keiko?"

Keiko looked at Himeko and responded. "Waiting for you."

Himeko blinked in confusion as she looked away: "Why, were you waiting for me?"

Keiko walked over pinning Himeko against the wall off of the house. Her eyes widen as Keiko pinned her against her the wall. "O-oi, Keiko what are you doing?!" she asked struggling to get free.

Keiko look into her eyes. "I've been thinking about us, I realized I was wrong." He said.

"Don't you think it's to late for that now?!" Himeko asked continuing to struggle to get free. She started trying to push him away.

"I firgued you would've said something different." Keiko said, as he let go of Himeko. "But, I see you have really moved on from me?"

As Keiko looked at her. Himeko tried to avoided his stare. "I-I have."

Keiko smirked at her. "It's that wolf isn't it? However." He said with a serious look on his face. "I will not give up, Himeko remember that." He said leaving.

Himeko look down as she thought. 'What have i gotten myself into?' She then left to hunt for her food. She caught the familiar scent of Kouga who had appeared in front of her. "Yo!" He said with a smile. Himeko returned the smile with a hi, as her cheeks started to become a shade of pink. Snapping out of it as Himeko asks. "Did you find him yet?"

Kouga nodded. "I did, but the bastard dissapeared again."

"Oh I see. Kouga i-if it's not to much trouble. I'd like to thank you properly for finding my pendant." Himeko said.

Kouga looked at her with a nodded and smile. "Alright, that sounds good to me." Himeko nodded as she told him to come closer so Kouga did.

Leaning forward she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kouga's face became heated and turn a deep shade of red. "Wh-what was that?"

"A thank you." She said with a smile. Then left to continue hunting for her food.

As a dumbfounded Kouga stood staring. Ginta and Hakkaku blink as Ginta said. "Woah, Kouga that was some thank you.

Kouga twitch and said. "Shut up you two!" Before leaving into his wind vortex with the two following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone today we will be switching to p.o.v's but just for this chapter. Please enjoy, and we reall would like to know what you think. :3 So let's begin shall we.**

Chapter 4: The Silence

~Kouga's point of view~

It had been nearly a month since I met Himeko of Yuji clan. As I went to find my woman Kagome. I saw her and Himeko, I noticed Himeko was looking rather depress as I went over to them. My commrads Ginta and Hakkaku, where with me. Ginta looked at Himeko and noticing the wound on her arm and ask if she was okay. She just shook her head and stood slient. I was starting to get worried. Who did this to her and why? I question in thought as I make a fist.

This wasn't the first I had seen Himeko like this. Just who on earth is responsible for this?! I screamed inside of my head trying not to show my anger. As kagome finished cleaning up her wounded arm and looked over to me. She asked "Kouga-kun, are you okay?" Kagome's tone was a worried one.

I simply nodded and looked over to Himeko. "What about her? is she okay?".

Kagome shook her head. "Even though her arm is gonna be okay, I don't think she is".

I simply nodded and looked over to Himeko, who flashed me a smile, as I smiled back in relief. I started thinking to myself. "So she's going to be okay after all." I then yelled for Ginta and Hakkaku as we left.

~Himeko's point of view~

I saw, Kouga and his follows leave again after visiting me. I sighed looking down, I was still lost about this whole thing with Keiko. 'Why did he do that to me? He didn't have be like that. just what on earth happen to him?' I look down holding my head in confusion as Kagome look to me with a worried expression on her face.

I told her. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." I said with a fake smile upon my face as I got up and tried to get back to my home.

Lady Kaede stopped me though. "Dear child, you mustn't leave yet you're still hurt." I nodded and sat back down. As the day went by I was taking cared of by lady Kaede, while kagome and the others were out looking for this "Naraku." That I've heard so much about. I sighed in total boredom and began to yawn. My mind began to dift off into a deep thought, as I felt a single tear run down my cheek as I thought to myself. 'Why Keiko, why?'

My mind drifted back as I remebered what had happen. Keiko and I were walking along the forest path. Then he pushed me down after I told him, sorry there's someone else.. I guess he's not as charming as I once thought. "Still I wonder why did he do that to me?" I said in thought as I left my mind drift off with the tears still strolling down my cheeks.

~Keiko's point of view~

It had been over a few days now. I didn't mean to push Himeko I really didn't. It was an accident. Of course I was mad with the rejection but I wouldn't wanna hurt anyone. And yet I did... Standing up I then punch a tree as a sigh escape from my lips looking up to the night sky I thought. 'I was really foolish to let her go, wasn't I?'

Sigh! 'But now it's to late. She's moved on... Although. "I wanna be with her again. I really do." I said aloud making sure no one was around to hear. I laid down next to a tree. My thoughts and the guilt surrounding me. What if Himeko never wants to speak to me again? What if she never forgives me?... I question as I bit my bottom lip then went to sleep I could already tell this wasn't gonna be a good night of sleep.

As the hours pass from evening til dawn, I woke up to the suns rays on my face. I got up with a yawn and stretch. I went back to my search for Himeko. I then stummbled upon a village. I started asking if they seen a blue haired girl. But she wasn't there. 'Is Himeko avoiding me?' I thought to myself as a I heard a scream outside the village. I knew that scream! "Himeko hang on!" I yelled, running towards her scream.

~Kouga's point of view~

I was looking for that bastard Naruku again. When I heard a scream...It was Himeko's followed by the scent of blood it wasn't her own. I started following the scream and I saw Himeko.

She was about to be attack by a demon. As I moved her out of the way she helded on to me shaking in fear, as her lips said my name. "K-Kouga." She sounded to be a bit scared as well. I told her, "It's alright Himeko, you're safe now." She simply nodded as the demon itself had ran off. It was probably well aware of me.

I held Himeko close to me so she would stop shaking. She did as a smile appeared on my face. It was slient between us as she had let go of me. I walked her back to the village as she took my hand I smiled again and turned slightly red allowing her to hold it.

~Himeko's p.o.v~

I was holding Kouga's hand as we went back to the village together. It was quiet, I didn't mind because the slience to me. It was well finally peaceful for once as I smiled at Kouga who had returned the smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Mission of a Kiss

It was a warm sunny afternoon in the fuedal era, as Himeko and  
her sister Eri talked. Eri then started asking Himeko about Kouga  
Causing Himeko's face to turn a deep shade of red. "W-What? N-No of course not!"

Eri only smirked saying "Yeah, like i'm gonna believe that."

Himeko looked at her sister with an annoyed expression as she sighed. "I'm telling the truth sister why would I lie?" Himeko asks looking at her sister.

"That easy you have the wolf's scent on you, something's obviously going on between you two". Eri said, with grin.

Himeko twitch and said "Just because his scent is on me, doesn't mean we did anything like that!"

This made Eri raise an eye brow and ask. "Well, if that's the case, what have you two done so far?"

Himeko look down obviously more embrassed then she had ever been. But she managed to say her part though. "W-Well we've held hands, I don't think it's to much though."

Eri smiled at Himeko and nodded. "Well little sister, you have my full support now go find him." Eri said, giving a Himeko two thumbs up of approval.

Himeko started blushing and smiled. "Thank you, sister."

Eri nodded. "Now, go find him." Eri told her sister.

Himeko nodded as she ran off to find Kouga.

Once her sister was out of view. Eri looked away, then gave a warm smile at their mother's picture. "I'm sure she'll be happy mother, just like you were with father."

Not long after leaving her sister. Himeko had met up with Inuyasha and his friend's in the forest. Kagome stopped, once she bumped into Himeko. "I'm sorry about that Himeko."

"No, it's quite alright kagome-chan." Himeko said, getting up and helping Kagome up.

Miruko then looked over to Himeko. "Well, it's nice to see you again Lady Himeko."

Himeko then giggled and nodded. "It is nice seeing you guys again as well. But I can't chat so bye." She said running off following Kouga's scent.

"Well, she was certainly in a hurry. I wonder what for?" Sango said as Kagome shrugged her shoulders along with the others.

"We don't have time to ask question. We still have Naruku to find." InuYasha said, getting impatient as always.

They began to leave, heading to Naruku's last sighting. Kouga had been there and left that area already. He then spotted Himeko as he was leaving he stopped running. Then started looking at Himeko, who had also stop running. The two look at each other in slience for a few moments.

It was Kouga Who broke the silence. "What are you doing here, Himeko?" He ask still looking at her.

"I was looking for you." Himeko told him. "Um what are you doing here? Are you looking for that Naraku person?"

Kouga gave her a nod. "Yeah, the bastard seems to have vanish completely again."

"Completely?" Himeko asked Kouga. "How is that possible?" This had her confused.

Kouga only shrugged. "I don't how he does it myself Himeko."

"I see, Um Kouga?"

"Yeah, Himeko what is it?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms.

"Can we just hang out?" You know, spend time together..." Himeko asked blushing a deep red.

Kouga blinked then nodded. "Sure, Himeko how about we go to the river?" I have things I wanna talk to you about as well. " Kouga said with a warm smile.

Himeko nodded and smiled back.

Kouga gave Ginta and Hakkaku the signal to stay behind, as he left with Himeko to the river. As the moon light gave the river a beautiful nightly glow. Soon the two began to talk. "So, that guy who push you was your ex mate?" Kouga asked.

Himeko nodded looking away from Kouga. "Although, the mate part is actually non-existent.

Kouga nodded and smiled. "So ex lover then?"

Himeko only nodded.

"Sigh, I see. Well Keiko was one lucky bastard." Kouga said looking out over the river.

"Huh, what makes you say that?" Himeko asked, a bit surprised that Kouga said that.

"Oh come on, Himeko what guy wouldn't be crazy about you. You're beautiful, and Kind." Kouga said with his face turning slightly red.

Himeko eyes widen, leaving her speechless with a scarlet red blush on her cheeks. Kouga's face matched hers as the two look into each other eyes. Himeko stoped herself though. "Um, sorry... Haven't you claimed Kagome as your woman?"

Kouga snap out of it as Well. "Yeah, But I think she has a thing for that Mutt."

"You mean inuyasha?" Himeko asked. Kouga lightly nodded. "I see, well I should get going, bye Kouga." She said getting up as she tried to leave.

Suddenly Kouga grab her hand. "Kouga?!" Himeko said looking back at him. "What is it Kouga?"

"Can you stay just a little longer?" Kouga asked her. "I'd like to know you more."

She nodded with a smile appearing on her face. "Although, can you let go of my hand?" Himeko ask, with her face turning slightly red.

Kouga nodded letting go of her hand. Himeko tried to sit back down, but ended up tripping into the river. "W-woah!" She called out as she fell. There was a big splash from it causing not only Himeko but Kouga to get wet as well.

Himeko giggled at how funny Kouga looked with his hair wet. Kouga only glared at her and soon began to laugh as well. Soon he joined her in the river for a swim.

It was a fun evening for the two of them. Once the two started to get out of the water. Himeko made a move that Kouga would never forget as their lips touch. Kouga eyes widen from the shock. He wasn't expecting Himeko to kiss him. Soon enough he gave into it kissing her back.

Suddenly a whistle went out to the two kissing in the river. It was Ginta and Hakkaku in the background. Himeko and Kouga broke away immediately with their faces beyond red. Soon Himeko started to shiver from being in the cold water.

Once Kouga noticed he pulled Himeko close to keep her warm as he thought to himself. 'I'll deal with those two later.' They left and to a nearby cave to keep warm Kouga then got Ginta and Hakkaku to build a warm fire. The wolves were busy keeping Himeko warm along with Kouga as they went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, everyone anyway this chapter is gonna be point of view again. Starting with himeko's, hope you enjoy Also a special thank you to tn65loverinuy620jd for helping me with this story :) ~S.H**

Chapter 6 Jealously

It had been merely a few hours since I fell asleep on Kouga. The night seemed rather peaceful. Just the two of us or as one might say. I woke up due to the wolf's howling at the full moon. Kouga woke as well, his eyes looking deeply into mine. I couldn't escape his gaze as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Soon my heart began to pound as the slience broke between us. "So... Himeko, what do you say after I defeat naraku you become my woman?" Asked Kouga.

I nodded understanding that his tribe is more important than someone who he shared a passionate kiss with. "Do you mean it?" I asked.

Kouga nodded at me with a smile. "Of course I do, Himeko."

I smiled and nodded to Kouga. It was a simple yes to becoming his woman, after he defeated Naraku. It was now a promise between us. Soon all was quiet and we went back to sleep until the morning.

As I woke from the sunlight hiting not only mine, but Kouga's face. I looked over at him to see if he was awake. I found that he was peacefully sleeping. I warmly smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek trying not to wake him.

Suddenly though his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. A small gasp left my lips, as Kouga smirked, obviously teasing me.

I twitched a bit then asked. "You were faking this whole time huh?"

Kouga shook his head no, as he held me. I nodded as my face was rather red once more. It was then I caught a scent of someone similar to Naraku. "Who's that?" it's like Naraku's scent, but it's a woman's scent?"

Kouga blinked also catching the scent as he growled. "Himeko stay here." Kouga ordered. I nodded staying inside the cave as he left to follow the scent.

~Kouga's point of view~

I left Himeko behind along with Ginta and Hakkaku to watch over her. I had caught the scent of one of Naruku's followers. I also spotted a young man with the woman follower. 'Who was he? Was he also a follower of Naraku? No he doesn't have the same scent as them.' I thought to myself.

As I kept speeding towards it I was caught off guard by Kagura's attack.  
The force of her attact caused me to fall down. "Damn it!" I cursed as Kagura smirked.

"Well if it isn't the wolf prince himself." Kagura said, tapping her fan on her shoulder.

I looked at Kagura with a scowl on my face. "What do you want Kagura?" I ask, while still glaring at her as she responded.

"Oh, it's not what I want. It's what he wants." She said referring to the young man next to her.

I looked to the young man and ask. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The young man responded. "I am Keiko, and It's simple I want my woman Himeko". He said glaring at me. "Even if that means Killing you to do it." He responded.

I smirk. "As if I would let a punnie Human like you destroy me." I said getting up, and giving him a harsh look. "Oh and sorry but, Himeko is my woman now, not yours."

As he looked at me I could see pure anger. "We shall see about that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, if you haven't read chapter six. I do advice that you do so you won't be confused and wondering what's going on in this chapter. Also thank you guys for your reviews and feed back I really appericiate it, along with my twinny helping me. Also this will be the last chapter, thank you .**

Chapter 7 The End

~Kouga's point of view~

After hearing who I assumed was Keiko, saying we shall see about that. The battle then began between future and past lovers for one woman. As Keiko held what seem to be a demonic weapon. I knew it meant bad news considering he was just a human. "Look buddie, you might wanna put that down." I yelled to Keiko, as he glared at me.

"Shut the hell up, demon!" Keiko said, as he through his first attack at me. I easily dodged him. Then menaged to punching him across the face as he kick me in the gut.

I chuckled a little then replied. "...Well done, you're the first human to lay something on me besides Kagome. However, you're still weak." I said with a smirk, as Keiko glared at me.

"Weak?!, I'll show you Weak!" Keiko said preparing to punch me as I flipped him over. Keiko landed hard on the ground, as I panted quite a bit. I could tell he was doing the same, however that didn't stop the fight from continuing.

~Himeko's Point of view~

I began to worry, true it had only been a few hours. Since Kouga and I caught that scent from earlier. I looked over at Ginta, thinking of a plan of how to distract him so I could go find Kouga. Since Hakkaku was on the out look for food and water.

Then it hit me, as I look at Ginta and said. "Say, shouldn't you be with Hakkaku? I'm sure it would be more sucessful if he had some help carring the food back?"

Ginta nodded. "You're abouslety right. " Ginta said leaving. I couldn't help but giggle. "How gubble."

Once he was gone, I left following Kouga's scent. But then...I caught a well to familiar scent as I thought to myself. 'Keiko? Why is he here, and with Kouga at that?' I started running faster towards the two scents. Once I had arrived, I was panting from running so fast. Looking up I notice a woman demon. "Who are you?" I asked the demon woman.

She gave me a weird smile then said. "I'm Kagura, and let me guess you must be Himeko of the Yuji demon clan. Although you don't look like much of a demon."

"Hmpf!" Was my only response towards her as I went over to Keiko and Kouga. Suddenly I sensed something and moved just in time. It was that woman demon Kagura. She called something called dance of blades. And suddenly I was been attacked by blades. I move quickly as one of the blades hit the ground catching the attention of both boys.

Slowly I stood looking to Kagura. I never saw such an attack like that before. Kagura must have sensed my fear. "W-what... the..."

Kagura looked back at me closing her fan back. "I wouldn't recommend you stopping them." She said glaring at me.

I glared back at her, but I had nothing to fight with. And I couldn't just stand by doing nothing they're were going to kill themselves! I blink as Kouga approach me, but was stopped when Keiko punched him.

I watched as Kouga landed hard onto the ground. I knew Kouga was injured, and I also notice there was something different about Keiko. In his hand Keiko was holding a demonic weapon.

I blink, trying hard to believe my eyes were lying. But no luck. "Oh no this is bad this is very bad." I watched as Keiko approach me holding the blade up and ready to attack. I slowly moved back in fear as tears began to ran down my face. "No Keiko, Please don't!" I saw something fly over and noticed it was Kagura. She had already left seeing as her work was now acommplish.

~Kouga's point of view~

'Damnit, I can't move!' I shouted to myself as Himeko was backing away in fear. I look up to see what was happening Keiko had lost himself to the demonic power of the sword he was holding. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move. Keiko was getting closer to Himeko. And then I saw something amazing happen.

Himeko was able to move the water from the river to protect herself and break the demonic sword. I blinked. "Wow!" Soon I she released the water barrier and ran over to me and hug me tightly.

"K-Kouga!" she cried as she shivered. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's alright now, Himeko." I said as she shook her head.

"No it's not alright, you're hurt and it's all..."

"Don't you dare Blame yourself!" I shouted as she became quiet as we both looked to Keiko who was out cold. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah...he'll be just fine." I told her, as I pulled her close to me.

As weeks pass I healed, and Himeko left to train with her new found water abilities. Her mother and sister We've met only once but it was quite well embrassing as Himeko's sister Eri announce me as Himeko's future husband or mate we both are demons.

That's when Keiko came to apologize for his actions I look at him and simply nodded as he gave up on Himeko realizing she's moved on, he evenutally moved on himself as the years went by. And since Naraku's defeat. Himeko and I had gotten married and we're soon to be expecting a son.

~The end~


End file.
